villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Devastator
The Devastator, also known as The Destroyer, is a villainous version of Batman from the DC Comics universe. He is a member of the Dark Knights, a group of vigilantes from the Dark Multiverse whose goal is to assist the deity Barbatos to plunge the central DC Multiverse into darkness. History Origin The Batman of Earth -1 had always been wary of trusting Superman, fearing that one day he would go rogue. Unfortunately, Batman’s fears would become reality when Superman suddenly murdered Lois Lane and began slaughtering people for no apparent reason. The Caped Crusader hoped that he'd find some explanation as to why Superman would turn on them so he could somehow save his friend but was unable to before he was forced into fighting the Man Of Steel himself. Batman fought Superman with a Kryptonite-tipped spear which was soon disposed of when Superman amputated the arm Batman clutched his spear in. Superman then expressed his disappointment that after all the debates over who would win in a fight between the pair, a spear was the only thing Batman had to fight him with. However, Batman soon revealed that the spear was just to draw attention away from his real weapon; a modified Doomsday Virus that he then injects into himself. After transforming into a gigantic Doomsday-like creature (which regenerated his missing right arm in the process), Batman proceeds to pummel Superman before pushing a spike through his chest, killing him. Batman’s victory came at a cost however, as the Doomsday Virus began to spread across the planet and transform everyone into mindless, rampaging monsters. With Batman unable to stop the spread of the virus and the world nearing its end, he accepted an offer from The Batman Who Laughs to join the Dark Knights and became known among the group as The Devastator. Powers and Abilities Bone Protrusions : Like Doomsday, Devastator has many bone protrusions that are sharp and strong enough to pierce people as strong as kryptonians. Doomsday Virus : Bruce Wayne injected himself with a modified version of the Doomsday virus and gained the ability to emit this virus turning others into Doomsday clones. Genius Level Intellect Invulnerability Martial Arts Stamina Super Speed : Comparable to Superman's combat speed. Super Strength : Able to trade blows with the likes of Superman and Lobo with ease. Gallery Bruce_Wayne_Earth_-1_and_Lois_Lane_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg Bruce_Wayne_Earth_-1_0001.png Before become The Devastator.png Doomsday_Virus_00014.png Devastator_Kryptonite_Breath_0001.png Bruce Wyane Earth_-1_0001.jpg Dark Nights Metal Vo 1 3 Textless.jpg The Devastator Statue.jpg|The Devastator Statue. Trivia *The Devastator can be seen as the literal interpretation to one of Batman's worst fears; the fear of a renegade Superman, broken trust and where it takes him. **It should be noted, however, that in other DC media, such as the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman indeed falls into villainy, kills The Joker and goes to rule the world. However, the difference is how Batman himself handled the situation. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Justice League Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Batman Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Dark Forms Category:Vigilante Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hybrids Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Amoral Category:Titular